


Dance Party

by sakuramiko16



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content, date, idk what else to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuramiko16/pseuds/sakuramiko16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shima and Rin still can't find dates to go with them to the school festival concert... Until Shima comes up with a plan!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Party

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this was written a while ago if you are caught up with the manga. Oh well enjoy this AU-ish fic.
> 
> I loved the chapter where the boys crossdressed. They all look fab. Shima rocked it so much. Plus crossdressing is a huge kink of mine so I had to write this.
> 
> I had planned to do a 'Rin version' but I don't think it is happening. I really like how this turned out.  
> This was my first time writing sex so it may be subpar? I edited it a little. It is short.

Rin was slumped over at the end of the hall. 

“Why do you look so down Okumura-kun?” Shima questioned as he approached. He had tried to ask a few more girls to the school festival dance but they all had someone else to go with.

“Shiemi said she was going to work with Izumo….” Rin sighed deeply and put his forehead to the wall. He had been rejected twice now by Shiemi.

Shima felt bad for him, they had been trying so hard to find girls to go with. That is when Shima remembered something.

“Hey Okumura-kun… do you still have the girl’s uniform…?” He bent down to say it softly. “I still have my stuff.”

Rin looked over at him with wide eyes. What was Shima suggesting?! “You mean one of us will dress as a girl?” Rin stood up with a wide grin. “That is a great idea Shima! You should do it!” 

Shima stood up shocked. “Hey! I didn’t say I was going to do it.” 

Rin frowned. “Then how will we decide who does it?”

“How about Rock, Paper, Scissors?” Shima holds up his balled up fist.

Rin complies by copying Shima’s action. They both shout out the rhyme and…

 

Shima threw out paper while Rin displayed scissors. Rin smirked, very pleased with himself.

“So, Shima want to go to the dance party with me?” Rin asked mockingly through the back of his hand. Shima hung his head and sighed. So he would be the one to crossdress then.

—  
Rin waited outside Shima’s shared dorm room. He felt a little nervous even though he had been to this room multiple times before. 

“Okay, I’m ready.” Shima came out of the room in full girl’s uniform. He was pouting while in it. Rin blushed as he looked over his friend. Shima had gone all out with the pig tail wig with bows, thigh highs, a tote bag and makeup.

“Un… wow Shima…” Rin fumbled over his words.

“No laughing.” Shima said and started to walk down the hall. The dorm was co-ed so he didn’t look out of place.

“Ah… actually you look really cute.” Rin mumbled and followed after Shima.

A few of the students gawked while they were in line to get into the dance party. Rin got a few jealous looks from some of the other male students. He instinctively went to wrap his arm around his date’s waist. Rin accidentally brushed against Shima’s butt since his taller friend was even taller now in the girl’s heeled shoes. Rin looked mortified, but Shima didn’t seem to notice. Shima did jump when he felt Rin’s hand on his hip. He brushed it away.

“Hey!” He was blushing furiously. “I’m not your girlfriend.” Rin chuckled meekly and removed his had with a quick ‘sorry’. Shima crossed his arms and turned away slightly from Rin.

As they got closer to the entrance Shima and Rin got visibly more excited. When the approached the usher he smiled knowingly and urged them to have a ‘good time’. 

“Let’s get a good spot!” Rin said and got excited to see the stage. Once they had found a decent position the lights went dim and spotlights started to dance around. Rin and Shima screamed along with their classmates. The first band out was a screaming metal band that only reminded Shima of his brother’s band and he cringed. Rin shouted along with the lyrics.

A rock band came out after and played some songs that made people start to dance around. Shima and Rin joined in the fun by jumping around along with everyone.

Toward the end of the night there where slow songs playing and couples dancing while embracing. Surprisingly Shima and Rin were also dancing in an embrace. They had become comfortable in their roles through the night and had a lot of fun. When the song ended Rin leaned up to kiss Shima. He was surprised to feel Shima grab the front of his uniform and return the kiss roughly. When they separated they were both a little breathless.

“Where do you want to go?” Rin spoke what both seemed to be on their minds.

“I have the key to the cram school classroom.” Shima said softly and pulled a keychain out of his tote bag. When Rin saw the key produced he pulled Shima along to the nearest locked door. The key brought them straight to their empty class room. Shima was only able to flick on one set of lights before Rin pushed him against the wall and Rin’s lips smashed against his own. Shima’s bag slipped off his shoulder and on to the floor as he let Rin dominate his lips. 

Shima gently brushed his thigh along Rin’s bulging crotch and put his hands on the shorter boy’s shoulders. He used his height to gain control of the situation. He pushed Rin back to the desks. Rin moved his lips to Shima’s neck and grabbed the other boy’s ass under his skirt. Shima fiddled with Rin’s belt and pushed the boy’s layers down until his cock was exposed. He pushed Rin back into a sitting position on the desk. They were panting and looking at one another when Rin hastily pulled down Shima’s boxers. Shima crawled into Rin’s lap and kissed him.

Rin grabbed Shima’s ass again carefully sliding in one finger and then two, slowly stretching before he trust into Shima. Shima winced and gripped Rin’s shoulders. Rin moaned into Shima’s shoulder and began rocking in and out of Shima. Shima's breathing grew ragged as his body got accustomed to Rin. Shima pushed down in rhythm with Rin’s strokes while his own cock rubbed against Rin’s abdomen, the friction helping to get him off. 

They pulled at each other’s clothes as they began to climax. Rin let out as gasp as he came inside Shima. Shima moaned as he came on Rin’s shirt. Shima leaned down and kissed Rin sweetly while Rin returned the kiss happily. 

Shima removed himself from Rin’s lap and pulled up his boxers. Rin cleaned himself off with tissues from his pocket before pulling his pants up and into place. He offered the tissues to Shima who used them to clean as well.

“We should do this again sometime.” Shima said with a sly smile as he fixed his now out of place wig.

“Yeah… It would be really fun.” Rin grinned in agreement while tucking his shirt in to hide the dampness on it.

Once they both cooled down and fixed their clothes to look presentable, Rin walked Shima back to his dorm room. It was really late so his roommates would already be sound asleep. Shima kissed Rin once more before opening his door.

“Next time you can dress up like a girl.” Shima whispered before going into his room.

Rin blushed and took a minute to process the whisper. “Hey!” He hissed and heard chuckling from behind the door. Rin shoved his hands in his pockets with a red face and went to his room to stew.


End file.
